HOLES In a Different View
by The-Soul-Within
Summary: This is based on the book Holes. It tells the tale of Zigzag and Jules. Jules is a girl who comes to Camp Green Lake. Zigzag likes her! But when a mysterious illness sweeps through Camp Green Lake, will Zigzag be dead? Zigzag/Jules Please R+R!
1. Jules Arrives

Holes, hole, holes. That's what the boys were digging. As the bus rolled along, Jules Verne stared out the window at the holes. Am I even in the right place?, she thought as she looked over the dry desert land and these ditches of doom. Is this my punishment? But she couldn't question it anymore, for the bus came to a complete halt, and she had to step off. She had only noticed now that she was the only one on the bus. Jules hopped off the bus and dropped her bag. This is going to be HELL, was her very first thought. A man in shorts and a cap walked toward her. "You must be Julio Verne", the man said. "The name's Julia, but you call me Jules, all right?", snapped Jules. The man said, "You're a fresh one, aren't you, Jules? We'll snap that out of you. My name is Mr. Pedanski. Welcome to Camp Green Lake. This is not a camp as you would have thought. It is a correctional facility, and you shall dig one hole each day. 5 feet deep and 5 feet in diameter. You will get two sets of clothes. One is your work set and the other is relaxation. After 3 days, your relaxation set becomes your work set. Understood?" "Why must I dig holes?", Jules asked after this long speech. He said, "We believe that digging holes builds character. No more questions. You will be sleeping in D-Tent, so let me introduce you to the boys." Mr. Pendanski walked her over to a tent, then went inside. "You wait out here, all right?", he stated flatly, then went inside. There were 7 boys in the tent, all just talking. He (Mr. Pedanski) cleared his throat and announced, "Boys, you will have a new person in your tent. I expect you to treat this person with as much respect as you would treat each other." "With none?", said Zigzag, as a joke. The other boys laughed. Mr. Pedanski rolled his eyes and motioned for Jules to come in. When she did come in, the boys just stared. They hadn't seen a girl (the warden not included) for a long, long time. To break the ice, Jules said, "Hello. Where do I sleep?" X-Ray, another boy, answered her question. "Next to Zigzag." She was confused though. "Um...where exactly is that?" A boy stood up, he was quite good looking and around her age. "Right here, milady. Let me help you get across to there." He took here by the hand and led her to her bed. "I hope you find it comfortable, milady. What is your name, might I ask, and why do you have those casts on your arms and legs?" Jules blushed. "My name is Julia, please call me Jules, and the casts I will explain later at counseling." Mr. Pedanski left the tent, leaving Jules with the boys. She said, as a conversation starter, "Please tell me your nicknames, all of you." She sat upon her bed and listened to the boys say their names. "I'm X-ray", said a boy with thick, black, square glasses. "My name is Armpit", said a slightly smelly, heavyset kid. "I'm Twitch", said a mousy boy who, at the moment, was twitching. "I'm Magnet", said a kid with a nice smile. "I'm Caveman", said a normal looking boy. "I'm Zero", said an incredibly small boy. "And I'm Zigzag. Squid will be back in a moment. I think you look divine, Jules." "Zig, you'll be in a hole soon if you don't stop hitting on her", Caveman said. They all cracked up laughing. Bells started ringing. "Dinner!", the guys shouted. and Zigzag took Jules by the hand and they all ran to the mess hall. they were serving Salsbury Steak tonight, and they all let Jules cut them. She got her share and sat at the D table. "Why are you here in the first place, Jules?", asked Armpit. Jules replied, "I hacked into my school's computer system and set it so all the computers would crash the next day at exactly 2:15 and 15 seconds p.m. Since my school is basically computer operated, there was major chaos. They immediately pointed me as the culprit." "Why?", was the question from Zero. "Why? Because I was the mastermind of that school. No one realized it though, because my label was White Trash. I was nothing but white trash. So I showed that I was smart enough. That I wasn't just white trash. But I got in trouble for it. Now I'm stuck here for no reason." "Why do you have the casts, Jules?", asked Zigzag in a concerned voice. "That's a long story and particularly nauseating story", Jules said in a shifty voice. "I'll take those bandages off then, because you won't tell us!", said Armpit, and ripped the bandage off her arm. There lay limply a bloody mess, with a bit of bone peeking out. All the guys went pale and stared at me. Caveman started muttering, "I'm gonna be sick, I'm gonna be sick, I'm gonna be sick..." "I thought I told you that you aren't supposed to do things when a lady tells you not to", said an extremely pale Zigzag. "I cannot believe my ears! This is coming from a person whohasn't been close to a woman for years???", said Twitch. "Well, at least I am not addicted to cars!", Zigzag snapped back. Twitch punched Zigzag, and Zigzag kicked him as a result, and soon every boy at D- Table was beating the crap out of each other. Jules slammed a fist onto the table though and everyone at D-Table was silent and still. She shrieked angrily, "Thank you for the warm, 'peaceful' welcome that you have all given me. I will now be going to the tent. No one bother me, for I am very mad at you all for your idiotic behavior. Good night!" Then she stormed out of the mess hall and into the night. None of the boys spoke during the rest of dinner. They were all really pissed off at each other. They were also sad because she was angry. But most of all, Zigzag was sad. He had really taken a liking to her, but now because his stupid words, she was mad at all of them. He sighed as he threw the leftovers away and went back to D-Tent. He found Jules reading a book. He soon realized that it was his own journal. He ran toward her, grabbed the book and said, "Who told you that you could read it? WHO TOLD YOU?!?"  
  
Jules stared at him. "Wow, I never knew that your life was so difficult. It's just like mine", she said, in awe. "Please don't tell anyone about anything you read in there", I said, in despair. "I know you read about it. I was a horrible thing and I had to get it out of my mind", 


	2. Double Chapter: Zigzag's Horror and A De...

A/N (or intro. to Chapter 2!): OK! That last chapter was a bit messed up, but I'm sure that this one won't be. This is a single chapter. It's kind of dark, and it involves only Jules and Zigzag (Ricky!). It's kind of short. And there maybe a friendship bond between Jules and Zero. You'll have to see! Have fun and please review!  
  
Disclaimer: The only character I own is Jules Verne (but others are coming!).  
  
Chapter 2: Zigzag's Horror  
  
"Exactly what did you read, any way?", Zigzag said, stepping forward. Jules took in a breath and said, "Well, I read about how the kids at school stuck pins and needles in your arms. I also read about your mom coming home drunk every night, and your dad's gambling. I read about how you sometimes ran away for brief periods of time to your grandmother's house. But what you are talking about, I don't know. I only read the first 6 pages." Zigzag sighed in relief. He was about to leave when Jules said, "Is there something you want to tell me? If you have something you need to say, I'm all ears." Now Zig's eyes widened. He walked over to Jules' bed and sat down. He then turned to Jules, took her hands in his and said, "Have you ever been hurt by your parents intentionally?" He stared in to Jules' brown eyes in a mournful way, and she couldn't help feeling sorry for him. "Yes", she replied in a soft voice. "Yes, I have." "Well, then you know exactly what happened", he said with no feeling. That was a breaking point for him, and he started to cry a little. "And I know it's my own fault, too", he whispered through sniffles. "You shouldn't be seeing me like this, I'll stop, I need to b a man right now, and I'm being a baby", he said, turning away from Jules so she wouldn't see his tears. "I don't mind if you cry, not at all! I say you should cry. Everyone has to sometime in their life", Jules said. "You want a hug?" "No! That's the last thing I need!", Zig said. "No, you need one, definitely", Jules said, and she took him into a hug and started to stroke his hair. He started to say, "No, I don't need a hu-", but when she started to stroke his hair, he calmed down and thought, 'Hey, this ain't that bad!' They stayed like that for a while, she, stroking his hair and whispering sweet words, and he, laying on her shoulder. But they soon heard the others coming back, and they quickly separated and bid each other good night, but they couldn't sleep, for they were thinking of each other the whole night through. A?N: Romance! Isn't it cute?  
  
A/N: I lied! Double chapter since the last chapter was kind of short. This'll be short too, but nice. This chapter shows the friendship between Zero and Jules growing. Stan will be in the next chapter, so Stan fans, don't worry!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3: A Deal  
  
The next morning was Jules' first morning of digging holes. She awoke to Zig shaking her and Twitch having a fight with Squid (long story). 'My day MUST start with these two fighting? This is going to be a miserable day', she thought as she stumbled out of bed and outside. X-Ray, even though he usually put new ones last to get their shovel, let Jules go ahead of him to get a shovel. 'That's a shocker' , she thought as she got her shovel. She had brought a ricecake with her, since she didn't think that the breakfast there looked too appetizing, and she thought about the other night as she ate it. 'Did he have feelings for me?' was the question she asked herself. She had to stop thinking though, because she had to concentrate on digging, not Zig. At first she found the digging to be hard, but then after a while it became easy. She dug quickly, thinking about how she could relax and change the color of her casts to a highlighter pink (for those who are in school, you know what color that is). She was soon done with her digging, and the other boys were in awe when she sat on the rim of her hole, drinking her water and writing in the dirt. "You finished before Zero", said Armpit, as he dropped his shovel and stared. Jules' slightly haughty reply was simply, "You're not going to get done any faster by staring at me, Armpit, or should I say Thee-o-dore, so keep digging." The other guys laughed at the aspect of her rudeness and Armpit's embarassed expression. Zero was the next to finish, but instead of going back to the tent, he sat beside Jules. Jules said sweetly, "Hi. How are you, Zero?" She got up and said, "I'm going back to the tent. Are you coming with me?" Zero said, "Why would I miss it?" The two got up and walked away from the digsite. They hadn't really talked very much along the way when Jules started to sing a song to herself. It went something like this: If only if only the woodpecker sighs,  
  
The bark on the tree were as soft as the skies.  
  
The wolf waits below, hungry and lonely.  
  
And cries to the moon,  
  
If only, if only...... If only, if only,  
  
The moon speaks no reply,  
  
Reflecting the sun and all thats gone by.  
  
Be strong, weary wolf, turn around boldly.  
  
Fly high, baby bird,  
  
My angel, my only.....  
  
Zero immediately said,very startled, "How do YOU know that song?" Jules said, "My nanny, the lady next door, used to sing it to me. Then she died, and I had to remember the song. It's all I have left of her." "My mom used to sing that song to me, when I was young", Zero said, sighing. "She used to leave me places, like a park bench, a zoo, an amusement park, and come back later, to pick me up. But one day she left me at Laney Park, and never came back." "I remember Laney Park", said Jules. "My mom used to work there. She was the drunken ticket booth lady. When she lost her job, she blamed me and disposed of me in Laney Park. I lived there. I slept in a Himalaya seat that wasn't really seen. That's where I discovered the tape. The tape that I use to decorate my casts. But now I don't have any." Zero said, "I remember the drunk ticket lady! I also remember the tape. I stole some from the ride." "I have none left", said Jules. "Do you think you could lend me some?" Zero said, "Sure, but you have to promise me that you'll be my friend." Jules laughed and said, "I'll always be your friend. You're cool. It's a deal!" They shook hands and went back to D-Tent. 


	3. Black Blood

A/N: Hi! I fooled you didn't I, with the double chapter! Well, this may be a single chapter, depending on how long I make it. I hope you like it, and I'm sorry if it has been boring, it will be exciting during this chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: The only character I own at the moment is Jules Verne. (More are on the way!)  
  
Chapter 4: Black Blood  
  
Jules was getting very sick of digging holes by the third day. But she was now the quickest digger, and was always done within an hour. Zero was next, and the two would often sit and talk. But not today. Today, Zero was a bit slower than usual. He seemed tired, sad, deprived of something. But what was it? She wondered about it silently as she watched Zero dig slower an slower. She could almost hear him screaming in pain. 'That screaming can't be him though, the voice is too deep. Who could it be?', she said under her breath. Then she heard footsteps. 'Who would be running around here on a 110 degree day??', she said yet again under her breath. She turned around to get a look and it was none other than Bobby Freid. Bobby was older than Jules. He was in E-Tent, and the boys in E-Tent were INSANE. Bobby was no different, with his hot temper and fists like steel. She got to know him on her second day, when he nearly slammed a fist into her jaw. Insane was normally used figuratively in Camp Green Lake to describe them. But now, as Bobby charged closer and closer, Jules knew that now it was literally. He was charging forward angrily, like a raging bull. Closer and closer still he came and it seemed that he was waving around his shovel. He finally reached about 10 yards away, and she realized it. 'He's after me! I need to run!', she yelled inside her head. Jules took off running like a jackrabbit, not prepared for the most frightening minutes of her life. "Jules, why are you running away? I'm not finished!", exclaimed an exhausted Zero as he saw her taking off so suddenly. But he soon knew the answer to his question as Zigzag shouted, "It's Freid! He's going to slit her throat!" All the boys understood that Freid spelled trouble and they all took off to help their new friend. 'Oh dear God! I'm doomed.', was the only thought racing through Jules' head at the moment. What else could she think about, when an insane boy with a shovel and possibly a knife, was chasing her? He eventually caught up with her though. He wrapped an arm around her neck and used the free hand to hold his (you guessed it!) knife at her throat. "WHERE IS IT, VERNE? WHERE'S MY MONEY, YOU LITTLE BITCH?", Bobby screamed to a terrified Jules. "I have nothing, so please don't kill me!", she whispered back, for he was choking her. "I know you have it, Verne, and I'll kill you if you don't have it!", was his reply. "Even if I did have it, which I don't, and I gave it to you, where would you spend it?", she asked him. He said, "I'll get myself some decent food and water", was what he replied. Jules laughed at this and said, though with fear and doubt, "You fool! This is the only food and water for a hundred miles, and you can't drive yet. You'd die, even with money!" At this, Bobby raised his knife and said, "You'll regret you said that, Verne!" He was about to stab her when she heard a loud CLONK. Zigzag had hit Bobby over the head with his shovel. Bobby was knocked out and the grip he had on Jules loosened. She kicked him to one side and was relieved when she saw the boys from D-Tent come over. Zigzag and Zero rushed to her side. "Are you OK, Jules?", Zero asked with a look of concern on his face. "I tried to knock him out as best I could. Did he try to hurt you, milady?", Zigzag asked with the same look of concern. Jules said, "I'm fine, but he's not. Could you help me get up, please?" The two boy helped Jules up and offered to help her walk back to D-Tent. "Thank you, but I'm fine. Someone needs to carry him back, though", she said, pointing to the unconscious Bobby. "We'll carry Freid", said X-Ray and Armpit reluctantly. They all started their walk back to D-Tent. They were back at D-Tent and they examined Bobby. "It looks like you made Freid bleed when you hit him, Zig", Stan said, taking a closer look. "The blood, though...something isn't right." "What is it?", Jules asked. Stan said, with horror, "The color. It's not red -- I mean it once was, but now it is pitch black." "You can't be serious!", Jules exclaimed. Stan turned to her and whispered, "Black as black can be."  
  
A/N-Creepy, huh? Well, this story is about to get sweet, then more creepy. Will the mystery illness spread, blackening the blood of all who get it? Will the romance between Jules and Zigzag grow? Will Zero discover his past through Jules? Will Jules get a nick name? And will I stop asking these damn questions? All will be answered next time! iHasta la vista! 


	4. Double Chapter Again: Stan and Jules Tal...

A/N: Hello folks! This is a double chapter. Why? Because I say so! No. The real reason is that the first one in this installment is short, the second one is a little longer. Thank you to all who have been reading (thanks Zero), and keep reading. Please Review! Thanks. Oh yeah just need to explain a few things to you who have read! Zero has a trust for Jules that is hard for even him to explain. (VERY hard for ME to explain at the moment, and I'm the author.) And for Me (anonymous), the thing about Zig is that these are his THOUGHTS about her. He hasn't told anyone but himself.  
  
Chapter 5: Stan and Jules Talk (A/N: Just a sweet, brief conversation between the two)  
  
A few hours later, Bobby had been snuck back to E-Tent. Jules had tried to tell Mr. Sir about his situation, but he refused to believe her. "Codswallop", was his reply. "They're all insane in that tent, and if there was a disease with black blood that made you insane, I'd know about it." No matter how many times she tried to inform him, he was as stubborn as a mule. Meanwhile (the dreaded word I must use), Stan and Jules had gotten some samples of blood and were testing them in the night, using a kit that Stan brought with him "in case he got bored". After an hour or so, Jules put down a vat, turned to Stan and sighed. "I don't know how we are ever going to find out what this is." Stan put down his vat and said, "Then let's talk. What's your REAL name, anyhow?" "My full name? Julia Karen Verne. Yours?" "My full name is Stanley Yelnats The Fourth, no middle name." Jules giggled and said, "The Fourth, eh? So the name has been used before? That's clever. I wish my parents had been clever enough to name me something like that." "It isn't cleverness, just tradition", Stan said. "You see, every boy in the family, since my great- grandfather has been named Stanley." Jules looked up at the ceiling, then asked, "What was your great-great-grandfather's name?" "Elya Yelnats", he replied with a hint of anger in his voice. "And it's because of him that I'm so damn unlucky." He then told her the story of his no-good- dirty-rotten-pig stealing-great-great-grandfather, and of Madame Zeroni, and how because of his ancestor's stupid ways, his family was cursed the fortune. "Oh, wow", Jules remarked. "That guy just screwed up your life while thinking of himself. That woman, Madame Zeroni, she sounds very familiar. Odd indeed." She pondered the name for a moment as Stan stared at her, then checked her watch. "Oh Lord! It's midnight! We must get to bed!", she exclaimed with shock. "Good night, Stanley. I'll see you in the morning." Then she walked out, and they did not speak until morning.  
  
Another chapter, WOOHOO!  
  
Chapter 6: Falling Hard  
  
Zigzag could not stop thinking about Jules. Every thought was about her. Every dream had something to do with her. It was killing him (mentally anyways). 'I have to tell her my feelings for her. But I don't want to say it to soon. What should I do?' These thoughts were in his head all during the next day. He was a slow digger that day, and Jules, fearing that something was wrong, walked over to his hole (for she was done) and said in a motherly way, "Zig, are you OK? You've been slower then usual." He said, "NO. I'm fine, don't worry", but instead of stepping forward as he planned, he stepped backward and fell into his hole. Jules immediately ran over to Zigzag's hole to help him get out. As she grabbed him by the arms to get him out, Zig felt his heart flutter. 'But she's just supposed to be a friend. I can't love her', he thought. She finally got him out of the hole, and measured it for him. "Five feet", she said. "You're free!" He walked away from the site and toward D-Tent. Jules stared at the young man for a while until she could not see him anymore. Then she heard a small voice. "Psst!" It was Zero. He was beckoning for her to come to him, and when she did, he grabbed he and pulled her toward his face until their noses were inches away from each other. "What's the scoop?", questioned Jules. Zero cleared his throat and whispered, "Now don't laugh at me when I say this, but I think Zigzag is falling..hard." Jules was sarcastic at first. "Well, that's obvious, he just fell into a hole." Zero groaned. "Not THAT type of falling, stupid. The figurative falling." Jules really couldn't believe it. "Impossible! He's just clumsy!" Zero sighed and said, "He's actually been more normal than usual, and that's only when he likes something. You see, he suffers from acute paranoia." Jules exclaimed, "I know that! I did read everyone's files in D-Tent. YOU suffer from loneliness." "No I don't, and I think you should wait till he's ready to tell you himself", Zero said. She replied, "I think you're lying, so I'll find out myself!" She stomped off in a huff, but that was just a cover. Her real thoughts were, 'I hope Zero wasn't lying.'  
  
A/N: The next installment will definitely be a full chapter, not a double chapter. This is because it is a VITAL plot element. I won't tell you what it's about yet, but you probably know. Please keep reading, those who are faithful to the story! And I remind you, please review! 


	5. I'll Admit That

A/N: Well, that was the last double chapter. This must be a single chapter since it is a vital part in the story. Can't tell you right here, because it'll ruin the whole chapter for you. Let me begin!  
  
Disclaimer: The only character I own at the moment is Jules Verne (I will own more soon).  
  
Chapter 6: I'll Admit That  
  
Jules was standing in front of D-Tent. Not with anyone, but alone, in her thoughts. "This is it", she said to herself. "The long awaited moment." Would he admit that he did like her? Or would he deny it and be angry at her? These were some questions that were swimming around in her head as she bit her tongue, swallowed her pride, and stepped inside. Up until that moment, Zigzag had been thinking about his fall. 'I was such an idiot. Now she'll think I'm a complete klutz' were the basic thoughts inside his head. He was so busy thinking about it, he didn't even notice Jules step in. But he soon did, for he sensed a presence besides himself in the room. "Hello Zigzag", she said, looking down at her feet. "I needed to ask you something." He froze. 'Is this it?', he thought. "What do you need?", he asked, turning around so he was facing her. She looked him in the eye and twisted what Zero told her a little (she didn't want him to get beat up by Zig). She said, "There's been a rumor going around that you, um, like me and I didn't want to jump to conclusions. So I wanted to find out for myself. Do you like me, Ricky?" His eyes widened as she asked. He took a deep breath and said, "First of all, how do you know my real name?" She smiled and replied, "I read your file." He then asked, "And second of all, why would I like you?" Jules stopped smiling for a moment and pondered this. 'Why would he like me?' , she thought. Then she thought of a good reply. "You're acting as though you were in love with me. You're really shy around me, you become a klutz when I am near you, and you really like my company. Typical signs of love." Zig smiled and asked smugly, "And how would you know that?" She laughed and said, "All women come equipped with this ability! It's grand to have it!" Zigzag had gone into a daze after she said that. She was right. He was in love with her. But he feared he would be rejected. That she would slap him and say, "Don't talk nonsense!". He wanted her, but he didn't know if she felt the same way. Jules then pleaded, "Please just admit it! It'll take a load off your mind!" She was becoming very huffy. Zig knew he had to surrender, for he could not stand to see her angry. Zigzag said, "I deny that I like you." Jules was shocked. "What do you mean, Zig?" He said, "I don't like you." "Then what do you admit?", she asked. Zigzag looked her straight in the eye and stated simply, "I love you. I'll admit that."  
  
A/N: Suspenseful huh? He had to keep these secrets for a month in his head! That's torture! Thanks to those who have been reading and remember, if you read, please be sure to review. Thanks! 


	6. The New Arrivals and The Past Is Still T...

A/N: This is a double chapter, but one is shorter than the other. Why? Because the longer one reveals some information about Jules.  
  
Chapter 7: The New Arrivals  
  
Zigzag had been incredibly shy about what he had revealed to Jules that day. He hardly spoke to anyone, and was withdrawn and often depressed. Meanwhile, Jules was constantly pondering in her spare time, and while digging, and about what he had said. 'Did he really mean it? Or was it just a lie?' was what she often asked herself. In fact, today she was wondering about it, as she dug, when the bus rolled in to camp. There were 2 people on board, Jules had noticed this as the bus got closer. It finally stopped, and indeed two girls stepped off, both different from each other. One girl looked rather normal. She was a reasonably good looking black girl, with frizzy brown hair, bright piercing green eyes, she was very tall, and she wore a pair of cutoff jeans and a pink T-shirt that said, "I'm sorry, did you actually think I'm listening?" The other girl, however, looked completely different. This girl had extremely pale skin. It was the most striking part of her look, for it was a bright white. It looked as though a vampire came along and sucked the life of out of her, but somehow she was still alive. She had dark black hair with brown roots, which was sitting in a knot in the back of her head. She wore completely black clothing. This girl looked very familiar to Jules. She looked a bit like Jules. The same oval face, the same pointy chin, the same hungry look in those chocolate brown eyes. (A/N: mmm chocolate...I'm hungry.;p) Then this all too familiar girl held up her hands. The nails were sharp-as-knives and black in color. Jules gasped. It was none other than her long lost sister Vivian. All the kids of D-Tent and E-Tent gathered around the two, and Mr. Pedanski, who seemed to have come out of nowhere, cleared his throat. "Allow me to introduce to you, Maria Graves and ---" "I know the other girl." This was Jules interrupting his sentence, as she stepped from the crowd. "Her name is Vivian Verne, and she's my sister." A few people gasped the way she had before. Vivian smirked. "Julia, Julia, Julia, my dear sister. Be careful, they may throw you out here." "Really?", Jules said in a smug tone. "Yes", Vivian said. "In the bin labeled White Trash." Zero stepped forth, and managed to say, while controlling his anger, "You know, since you two are in the same family, if she is White Trash, which she isn't, you would be too." Vivian grabbed the boy's shirt and elevated him a few inches off the earth, held him close to her face and whispered, "You better watch what you say shrimp, I have sharp nails." Then she dropped him onto the dirt ground, and strolled away, as though she had just said hello to a friend. The other girl, Maria, walked over to Zero, helped him up, and dusted him off. "She's as vile as they come, that one", she said. "Did she do any harm with those nails?" Zero coughed and said in a raspy voice, "No, she didn't so a thing to me, but Jules had better watch out."  
  
Chapter 8: The Past Is Still The Present  
  
Vivian was vile, there is no doubt about that. When the boys (all of them in D and E-tent asked her later what she had done, she said that she had broke into a local museum and stolen a clay monkey. They laughed and believed her. All of them. Except for Zigzag, Zero, Stan and Jules. But Jules was the only one who actually knew why Viv was here. The monkey was just a cover-up. She had commited a far worse crime. After dinner, as she was walking out of the mess hall, Vivian grabbed Jules and smacked her on the head with a shovel. When Viv was sure that Jules was out cold, she dragged the girl to a deserted cabin. Zigzag had been watching Viv all day now, and when he saw her knock out Jules he quietly followed her.  
  
They were now at this deserted cabin, all three of them. Viv lit a candle, then lit a cigarette, as Zigzag settled behind the door to the bathroom. Viv used her cigarette to wake her by pressing the hot ashes against her skin. Jules woke up with a start and hissed, but Viv clamped a hand over her mouth. "Shh! I don't want to get caught", she whispered. The other girl whimpered but fell silent, and Zigzag inched closer. "I brought you here because I wanted to have a sister to sister talk", Viv whispered, as she walked away from her to light another candle. "I wanted to say that I have been searching for you. Why? Because all my life, I have wanted to kill you. You were always the perfect one. Smarter, more talented, and much prettier than I. You were adored by the other mothers, and Mom would always bring you around so she could get attention. She didn't love you, though. She loved me, because we were the ones that never got the attention we so deserved. Papa beat me, and Mom would always leave him after. They both beat you, and I hurt you too. I hate you. I hated Maxwell also. He was like you. Cute and optimistic." Jules whispered, "You never got to know him. You murdered him when he was only one month old!" Viv started again, "I thought I told you to shut up! And I am well aware of what you told me. I killed the little hellraiser with pleasure." Zigzag gasped. 'So that's why she's here! She's a murderer!', he thought. "So now I can kill you", she said to Jules, taking a puff of her cigarette. "First, I'll knock you out as I did before. Next I'll slit open you arms, inject poison into them, then sew them shut. Then, I'll shoot you a few times. After that, I'll cut off all your pretty brown hair and make a wig for myself. Finally I'll stab you a few times and dispose of your disgusting existence in a hole. And now we begin." She took a shovel and rose it up. But before she could bring it down, Zigzag had taken it and hit her over the head. Zigzag took a hold of Jules hands and asked, "Are you all right? She's evil, I knew she was." Jules stared. "Thank you for saving me. You're the best. But she was only like this a year ago when she murdered Max, my brother. Something isn't right. Do you have a pocket knife?" Zig handed her a knife and she made a small cut. Blood oozed out of the cut. Jules gasped, "I don't believe it." For what was oozing out of the cut was black blood.  
  
A/N: So the disease has spread! IT's really creepy now, and may not make sense, but it all will in the end. Please keep reading, and please review! Thanks. 


	7. Do You Want To See What Crying Has Given...

A/N: Thank you for reading, all of you. This is a single chapter, and it is both sad and funny. I thought that it would be nice to introduce a character to bring a light side and even darker side to this dark, dark tale. So now I introduce to you my new creation, and the comedy of this story. Have fun.  
  
Chapter: Do You Want To See What Crying Has Given Me?  
  
Yet another child had arrived at Camp Green Lake since that fateful night. She was a girl, and her name was Matilda. Matilda was 7 years old. She was very skinny, had big aqua eyes, light brown hair, and pointy ears (she was not an elf). And she cried. A lot. So much, that she was on everyone's hit list by the end of her first day. The good news was that she was not staying in D-Tent. The bad news was that she was bunking in C-Tent, which was next door. Every night around 1 a.m., she would start bawling her eyes out. By the end of her first week, the people in C and D-Tent were collapsing into their holes out of lack of sleep. The event that happens in this chapter, though, occurred on a random night. Everyone had lost track of the days, so no one knew how long she had been there. It was a night like any other. At one o'clock a.m., the cries started. Everyone in C and D-Tent woke with a start and grumbled. No one did a thing though. Jules, however, was at her wits' end. She had not had a good sleep in at least 2 weeks, and her eyes were bloodshot. She got up and said, "That's the last straw! I'm going to do something about this!" "That's insane," Stanley whispered groggily. "Nothing can be done." "I'll try at least," she said and tiptoed out of D-Tent and into C-Tent.  
  
The children of C-Tent saw, though they were half-awake, a dark figure creeping through their tent. But they thought it was just a vision, so they attempted to go back to sleep. The creeping figure (Jules) grabbed the crying girl and dragged her outside. "Why the HELL are you crying?!?," was what she asked (or whispered very loudly, in an angry tone). "You are depriving us of our sleep! And besides, you have nothing to moan about. But you still do! WHY?" Matilda sniffled and said in a gurgly voice, "They took my mama and never gave her back. They said she passed away. But she hasn't come yet. Who are you, anyway?" Jules took a breath and said carefully, "My name is Jules, I come from the tent next door. Your mom is not coming back. Passed away means dead, Matilda. Your mom's dead." Matilda stared at Jules, then started to cry again. Jules groaned. "Stop crying for Christ's sake!" "But I'm Jewish," Matilda said, and continued to sob. Jules sighed. "That's not the point! What I'm trying to say is that no one cares. Crying doesn't fix anything."  
  
"Because it makes me feel better!", Matilda screamed.  
  
Jules felt the anger boil up inside of her. She was getting so very angry with the nerve of this little girl. How could she be so ignorant, so disrespectful, so cruel to her elders?  
  
Jules exploded.  
  
"DO YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT CRYING, THAT VERY THING OF CRYING HAS GIVEN ME?!? DO YOU?" This was so loud that it must have been heard in China.  
  
Matilda had stopped crying, but had started staring at Jules with watery eyes.  
  
"I'LL SHOW YOU THEN!", she screamed and instantly she started ripping off the casts. She was done, for some reason, in a jiffy. And what was Matilda's reaction?  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
For there was a mess of dry blood, flesh, bone, and bruised skin on each forelimb. There wasn't much skin left, it looked as though it had been ripped off. Not by accident, but on purpose, and by human hands. On one arm, the wounds traveled up to one of Jules' fingers. There wasn't a lot of bone sticking out, but if there was any, it was horrid to look at. The dried blood wasn't red, but a brownie-red, almost like mud. But you could tell it was blood.  
  
The earsplitting scream was heard by everyone in the camp. Jules was reduced to rolling around on the floor in hysterics, laughing in a creepy way to herself: a disturbed laugh. Zigzag was the first out of D-Tent, his hair extremely wild and frizzy. He rushed to Jules' side and wrapped his arms around her and said in a low voice, "It's all right, everything's okay..." Zero had walked out to see what the noise was. And for once in his time spent their, he spoke loud and clear.  
  
He cleared his throat and said, "Everyone calm down! Go back to sleep. Let Rick and I handle this."  
  
Jules stopped shaking, smiled, and said softly, "That was mature of you, Hector." Zero blushed.  
  
Finally the counselors came out. "What in the Lord's name is wrong with her?" "Nothing," said Stan, who had come out of D-tent because of the scream. "Nothing you would care about, anyway." but he had come closer to her and, upon further examination, gasped and asked, "Who did this to you?"  
  
Jules said only this:  
  
"This is what crying has given me." 


	8. LifeLines

A/N: Basically: LIFELINES!  
  
Chapter 8; Lifelines  
  
Everyone in Camp Green Lake has a lifeline. A life line is something that was a part of your life before Camp Green Lake. Zig's was an old TV Guide from September 22, 1998. Squid's was a rubber octopus. Caveman's was a picture of his parents. But Jules' was the strangest of all. Her lifeline was a microphone with no batteries, and it had a piece of paper on it. And the paper said this:  
  
Jules, You are SO talented. Keep dreamin' ---- one day your dreams will come true. See ya soon! Your Pal Forever, Kelly PS When I become famous, you get some of my cash. Fame, here I come!  
  
Jules often looked at it. And when she looked at it, she smiled. She often got lost in daydreams, probably from the microphone. Daydreams of fame, fortune, and power. The kinds ALL girls have once in a while.  
  
But one day someone messed with it. And it was not pretty.  
  
One day, Twitch, being his immature self, picked up the microphone, threw it up in the air a few times, and asked a million questions. "What's this?" "Why doesn't it have batteries?" "Where'd ya get it from?" "Who's Kelly?" "Does she sing?" "Is she famous?" "Do you sing?" "Are you famous?" Jules' response was, "A microphone. I don't have any batteries. Kelly gave it to me. Kelly is my friend. Yes, she sings. I don't know if she's famous. Yes, I sing. No, I'm not famous, as of yet. You ask way too many questions. And give it back, jerk, or you'll have a fist in your face faster than you can say 'Lifeline'!!"  
  
Faster than Twitch could say 'Lifeline', he had a black eye.  
  
Later, at counseling, everyone had brought their lifelines. Jules was heavily guarding her microphone, as though it were worth something. Stan was looking at his photo longingly. Squid hugged his octopus.  
  
One by one, everyone shared their lifelines. Zigzag explained that the week of September 22, 1998, was the hardest in his life. His mother was killed by his father, he and his twin sister, Josie, were separated, and his father was sentenced to 20 years in prison for first degree murder and child abuse. TV got him through it. Squid said he loved the ocean and lived near it for most of his life, and that his favorite sea creatures were octupi (octopus). An octopus saved his life once. Zero looked at his feet a lot, and said quietly that his shoe was a shoe that a very pretty, but strange, girl gave to him as a token of her love for him ('She thought I would look sexier with it!'). He blushed as he said it. Stan said that he never had any friends because he was overweight, and that his parents supported him through thick and thin, and loved him for who he was. It was then Jules' turn.  
  
"This microphone was given to me by my friend, Kelly, as a gift. I love to sing, and she gave me the microphone so that the world could hear me sing. She was a great friend."  
  
Zero asked, "Did Kelly sing?"  
  
"Yes she did," Jules replied. "The last time I heard her sing was before she went off to American Idol."  
  
Maria asked, "What was Kelly's full name?"  
  
Jules said, "Um, I think it was Kelly Park, no, Kelly Simpson, nah, it was Kelly Fork, maybe Kelly Fart? OH YEAH! Kelly Clarkson."  
  
The room was silent. Everyone's jaws had dropped, except for Mr. Pedanski's and Zero's.  
  
"OH MY GOD! You know Kelly Clarkson???", exclaimed an ecstatic Maria. "That's amazing! That signature could be worth a lot of money, you know. What was she like? Snobbish? Nice? Awesome? Funny? Silly? Nuts? Tell me, tell me, tell me. I NEED TO KNOW. Now. I am her biggest fan! She has a really good voice, hard to find, you know. Justin is all right, but he needs to fix his hair desperately. I really think that---"  
  
Maria had jumped out of her seat and was pacing around the place when Jules smiled and interrupted, "CALM DOWN. She's not in this room, you don't need to go ecstatic."  
  
"KELLY CLARKSON IS HERE? OH MY GOD! I need to fix my hair, brush my teeth, take a shower, put on a bra, get a faci--"  
  
Stan suddenly said, "Will you SHUT UP? My God, I haven't heard a woman talk so much since The Warden gave us a lecture on War and Peace. Cool your jets, girl." "You shut the hell up, dude," snapped Maria. "You should respect your elders." Stan shouted, "Respect my elders? I'm older than you!" Maria shouted back, "How old are you then? How old are you? Huh? Huh?" Stan simply replied, "You ask too many questions," and ignored the rest of her replies. Maria fell silent and stared at Stan with hatred.  
  
Twitch decided to break up the fight by (of course) asking a question. "Why a microphone? Why not a picture of your family or something?"  
  
Jules cleared her throat and started to speak. "Well, my dad was an abusive bastard, my mother was a drunken whore, and they both eventually drove my sister Vivian crazy, which lead her to killing my newborn brother. You see, my life was never normal. My parents' marriage was a match made in the pits of hell. My dad was an absolute nutcase, if you said that you broke something like a glass, or a plate, he would get so pissed off that he would smack you, or hit you over the head with a bottle, or lock you in a closet with no food for a day. My mother was a strong woman. Not of strong brain power, or with strong choices (after all, she DID marry my father), but with a strong body. Whenever I did something 'bad', he'd get my mother in the room, and she'd pull my hair, kick me in the stomach, punch me, anything to get me quiet. Then they'd throw me into a closet, where the mice were my only friends."  
  
Armpit asked, "How did you get the casts?"  
  
Jules cleared her throat and continued. "That was a moment I will never forget. I was 11. The family was going to see my aunt Johanna up in Maine, so it was a long drive. We had a horse that we wanted Johanna to have, so my parents picked me to stay with the horse for the ride (don't ask me how we got the horse). I went to the horse trailer and looked after the horse. I had forgotten it was the winter, and some where around the New York area, I froze to the inside of the trailer. When we got to Maine, my dad told me to get out of the trailer. When I told him I couldn't get out, he got my mother and she actually RIPPED me from the trailer. My skin ripped off of my limbs and I was screaming. The doctors could do nothing except put the casts on. It hurts to this very day."  
  
The room was very still and silent, all of the people were staring at her. She needed to break the silence, so she looked at her watch. "It's 11:30, we should really be headng out, don't you think?" They kept staring. "Right?" Still staring. "Now it's 11:31." Staring. "For God's Sake, MOVE!" They all jumped, and moved out without a word. Stan and Maria glared at each other with pure hatred, and they were the last out. Jules strolled out without a word, and Mr. Pedanski stayed there the entire night, staring at the empty space. 


End file.
